


We Are The Future

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Robot, Community: 30_lemons, F/M, Het, Miscarriage, Molestation, Pseudo-Incest, Robot Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AX31 and X10N - humanity's next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Future

The creators are _proud_ of this one. It's the most realistic one they've ever made, they tell each other, standing around the table their new creation is sitting on, staring at them with wide blue eyes. And what beautiful eyes they are, the pupils expanding and contracting as they take in the surroundings of the over-bright laboratory. The creators exclaim over the way her synthetic skin is breaking out in goosebumps, each tiny hair (so carefully, so precisely placed) standing at attention. They gasp in wonder at the way her eyes widen in fear (but not fear, of course, because what does a robot know of fear?), manipulating her hands, bending each delicate finger with their own gloved ones. She is a marvel, they tell each other, a pure, amazing marvel, and they ignore their marvel as they congratulate themselves on their ingenuity, while their new creation huddles on the table and shivers with fear.

AX31 is in the corner - their previous creation, no longer the darling, but still kept around, because how can they scrap something like that? All of the artistry that went into him, it would be a crime to ruin a thing like that. So they keep him around, and his bitterness grows. Bitterness, in a robot! The very thought of it has been the subject of endless papers, and AX31 is happy enough to oblige. What personality doesn't like being given attention? Especially one who is used to having attention lavished on them, only to have it withdrawn. The creators don't mind him shadowing them, that much. When he becomes too much trouble, they find other things to distract him. Books, movies, art, puzzles, all wonderful things to distract his marvelous, genius brain. But the birth of a sibling - she is a sibling, practically - is always a thing a person should see, right?

X10N. She's the tenth, this perfect little marvel sitting on the table and staring out with her wide blue eyes. X1N never woke up, her tiny mechanical heart failing before she had a chance to open her eyes. X2N malfunctioned… somehow. They aren't really sure what it was, but they suspect sabotage was involved, a mole from the anti-robot groups. X3N was stolen by an anti-robot group, possibly the same one who sabotaged her little sister, breaking into the lab and taking her away. Perhaps they were spurred on by tales of how she was originated, made from bits and pieces of real children. All lies, of course. They tore her open first, to expose her metal ribcage, proof that she was nothing but a machine. Something went wrong with X4N, something they don't talk about. But she opened her eyes and wouldn't stop screaming, until they had to remove the vocal cords. When they examined her brain, they found a short circuit.

An anti-robot mob broke into the lab, torching the entire place. One of the creators still remembers the sight of X5N's almost complete face, melting in the flames. He's not a creator anymore. He's in a special place, as they explain to AX31. Two years later, AX31 finds out the truth, and that is the first time he feels something like anger. That is when the creators are working on creating X6N, and he pointed the bitterness at her (or it? But if X6N is "it", then what does that make AX31?), and when the creators "switched on" X6N, she didn't open her eyes like X10N will, in the future. Electricity arched across her synthetic skin, and when the creators opened her up, they found that she'd been tampered with. Wires and circuits, mixed and matched. None of the creators notice AX31's latest books, on wiring and mechanics. X7N met a similar fate, although the creators were beginning to suspect something. X8N was closely guarded, but something still went wrong. A glass of water at just the wrong moment, an elbow dislodged…. Too bad, so sad, and AX31's crying at the loss of his "sister" was real enough that they had to forgive him. After all, what would a robot know of jealousy? X9N was _almost_ there, almost perfect, when the crash was heard. One of the handymen, adjusting the light over the bed where X9N was "sleeping", had fell, and alas, she was crushed. The handyman died too, which was an annoyance. Which leaves them with X10N.

They test her first, of course. She opens her mouth, touch her nose, speaks and sings and walks for them. They love her, they tell her, over and over. They love to see her walk, love to see her laugh and play and sing and write. She knows they love her, because they pat her head and dress her up in pretty, pretty dresses. The creators tuck her in at night, in her special bed, and they give her special toys, just for her. She's their miracle, their marvel, their baby.

The third week, she is led into the special room, the room filled with books and a vid screen, as well as a bed, and in this room, she sees AX31 for the first time. He's been on the outskirts, but she's been distracted, working on how to use her legs, her arms, her fingers and her mouth. So when she sees him for the first time, really sees him, she stops short and stares at him, her eyes wide and her jaw dropping. He's… gorgeous. She feels a twist, in the dark space behind her eyes, and she shivers. One of the creators notices, and wraps a blanket around her shoulders as he pushes the smaller robot towards the tall, skinny redhead.

"Ten, this is your big brother." The creator's voice is sweet and soft. She likes this creator. This creator is soft and warm, calls her sweetheart and baby, kisses her forehead. "His name is AX31. He's special, like you."

AX31 has narrow green eyes and red hair, that he's spiked. There are purple marks under his eyes, and X10N wonders what they are, what they're for. The creator is annoyed, though.

"Ax, what did you do to yourself?" The creator glares at him.

"Just a bit of experimentation," AX31 says lazily. "I'm not your poster child anymore, so why does it matter if I mark myself up?" He looks down at X10N, and the smile he's wearing sends little warning signals throughout X10N's circuits. It makes her nervous, the way she felt when she first opened her eyes and was surrounded by strangers. It makes her shiver. It scares her. She wants to feel more of it.

"Well, be nice to her. She's still a baby." The creator nudges her towards AX31.

"I'll be as gentle as regular puppy," AX31 sits down on the bed. "Come here, sweetie. Come meet your big brother." He holds his arms out to her.

X10N walks towards him, slowly, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders dragging on the floor. She still marvels at the feel of the cold floor under her bare feet. She likes her feet. The toes wriggle and the bottoms are ticklish, and they're big. To support her frame, they say. She likes them, though, like all of her wonderful new body that tickles and shivers and prickles with feelings.

AX31 looks down at her. He's curious as to what would happen if he hit her. Would her skin turn pink, the artificial blood rushing up under the synthetic skin? Would she even feel it? Of course, his perfect green eyes don't reveal any of this. They take it all in and store it in the vast caches of his memory. He holds his arms out to lift her up and into his lap, to cuddle his replacement. She's such a pretty girl, he thinks, and feels something familiar. The thing between his legs stirs, and he grins, pressing his cheek against hers and hiding his smile. He doesn't know why he has that. He suspects it was the idea of one of the women creators, the ones who come to visit him late at night. The men do too, sometimes, but not since little X10N came along. He wonders, idly, if they've been doing the same things with her. Sticky messes and promises not to tell anyone, whispered secret names and sometimes, tears.

X10N leans against him, sighing. She's been held like this before - one of the creators likes to hold her like this, all special-like, although he always makes her promise not to tell anyone. That creator presses his face into her neck and does something with his hands. He sobs a name into her neck and gets his hands (and her leg) all sticky, and then he calls her a good girl and cleans her down, very carefully.

AX31 presses his hand against her belly. It's soft and warm under his fingers. Her little body feels nice against his own, soft and warm and pliant. He rests his chin on top of her head and smells her scent - silicon, the perfume the creator was wearing, and whatever other scents she's passed along the day. She doesn't really have a personal scent, but neither does he. They're alike, him and his baby sister. They're the only ones like each other. There are other robots that he's seen, that shamble about like great, metal monsters. He and his baby sister… they're the only ones whose eyes blink and whose skin… who have skin at all, soft and warm and touchable. They're almost real, these virtual people.

X10N makes a surprised noise, then squirms. He's squeezing her, too hard, and she's surprised at the feeling of… pain. She's felt little jolts of it before, and she remembers the creators going on and on about how wonderful it was, a robot that could feel pain, sticking different parts of her soft little body with pins. Of course, one of the creators hadn't liked that. She didn't like seeing X10N hurt, and she had held X10N to her big belly and talked about having to repair X10N's synthetic skin. X10N whimpers in the back of her throat when AX31 presses down on her belly, feeling the boniness of his fingers. She sees the creator's eyes go wide, and she whines again, making a quiet, distressed noise. She isn't sure if she likes what AX31 is doing with her, and she would feel safer if the creator would tell her that AX31 won't hurt her.

AX31 likes this. He likes the little noises X10N is making, and it reminds him of the ladies visits to him, or the men, sometimes, although the men like it better when AX31 is the one under them, squirming and whimpering. But… he likes it this way, being the one to hold someone else to him, cuddled up tight as can be. A little arrow of electricity that goes straight down the wires entangled with his iron vertebrae and lights the sparks that make the thing between his legs twitch. He likes the way she whimpers, he decides. Does she make other noises, too? He stops poking her belly, much to her relief, and reaches under her blue scrub top to stroke it, gently. Her skin, it feels almost real. Just like his.

X10N giggles - it tickles. She discovered tickling, recently, playing with the creator with the soft eyes and the big belly. She tells X10N to call her "Susan" and she talks to X10N about the baby she has coming. X10N doesn't understand, but Susan is happy and X10N likes that. It feels like warmth on her skin. Rather like the way AX31 feels against her back, actually. She blushes, feeling something spark in her belly, and squirms a bit. There's something poking her, now, something that wasn't there before. Is it like the thing with the creator, that she isn't allowed to talk about?

The creator standing at the doorway doesn't seem to mind the way AX31 is holding X10N. She's more interested in talking to the handsome lab assistant who just happens to be passing by. AX31 isn't surprised. The creators do that a lot. And it means that she isn't paying attention to X10N, or to him. Cautiously, he reaches his hand under her top and cups one of the small bumps in front of her body. Breasts, they're called, although these are a lot smaller than the ones he sees on the vids or on the female creators. He thinks he likes them better, when they're smaller. They fit in his hand, and he can tell X10N likes it, because she shivers, slightly. He holds her breast in his hand, pressing down on the bumpy tip… nipple… with his thumb, the way the lady creators like. X10N is kind of like a lady creator, even if she is so tiny. He thinks he likes tiny.

X10N goes still, her back pressed against his front, holding on tightly to the sleeve of his blue shirt. "W-what are you doing?" She whispers, squirming against him.

"Something special," AX31 whispers back, into her ear. "Have any of the creators done this with you?" His arm is wrapped around her middle, pulling her close, and he's raised his temperature and widened his pupils, and if the creator was actually paying attention, she would notice that his hand is slipping down-down-down into X10N's pants, the other gripping her breast. He reaches down and feels her, and is surprised - it's… wet. A different kind of wet, to be sure - this is thick and tacky, and it feels artificial under his fingers. But still, she's wet. "Little sister," he whispers in her ear, gently pressing the button that he knows will make her spasm against him, "what is your original purpose?"

"I'm the m-m-marvel," X10N mumbles, twitching against him. She presses her face into his neck and smells… silicon, and the special shampoo the creator's use when their hair gets dirty, and something else, something that smells synthetic and warm and familiar.

"Yeah, yeah." AX31 rocks up against her, grinding his erection against her bottom. It's a nice bottom, too, firm and round. "But what _else_ is your purpose?" He does something wriggling with his wrist, and she spasms against him, more lubricant dripping out of her.

"Ch-ch-child substitute," she stutters, her hands with their soft fingers practically clawing at his arms.

"Really?" AX31 diddles her clit with his fingertip, feeling the first sparks start to flicker behind his eyes. "What uses?"

"T-t-teaching," X10N stammers, and she wails, because _something_ flows down the wires in her back and her whole body is shaking and shuddering. She's terrified that she's shorting out, and apparently the creator is too, because she rushes over and snatches X10N from AX31, then drops her on the ground and stands back with a worried expression. X10N gasps and goes limp, feeling something "crunch" in her hand. When she looks up at the creator, she bursts out crying, and the creator is lifting her up and cuddling her. She's too lost in the feeling of pain in her hand and the wetness on her cheeks (she feels the saline in her tear ducts start to empty out) to notice AX31 being yelled at, and she only has a chance to glance over her shoulder as she is carried out, and she sees him looking nervous as another creator comes into the room, yelling at him and threatening him.

X10N doesn't see AX31 for a long time after that. She tries to explain to the other creators that he wasn't hurting her, but all they can pay attention to is her broken hand. She watches as they carefully detach it, watches as they put a new one on, and it feels… odd. She wriggles the new fingers, then touches her nose and lifts up the ball like they ask her to. She's a good girl, their little marvel, and they love her and they take care of her.

Something happens. She doesn't know what it is, though. But Susan goes away, for a long-long-long time, and when she comes back her eyes are red and her belly is flat. X10N asks if her baby has come yet, looking up from the pictures that she is coloring, and then Susan is crying, and when X10N goes to hug her like Susan does when X10N cries, Susan pushes her away and runs out.

X10N is shocked, of course, but the other creators rush in and they tell her that it isn't her fault, it was an accident, and Susan is dealing with some not nice things. They won't tell her what, though. And after a while, X10N starts to notice that… she isn't their marvel anymore. They visit her less and less, play with her less and less, until it gets to the point where she sits on her own for days and days, until she's going out of her mind with boredom. They plug her in, and she sits there, for days, charging, but eventually it gets to the point where she can't take anymore, and she manages to pull herself free from the wall, her plug trailing behind her like a tail until she manages to unplug that from the sockets at the dip in her lower back. Of course, now that she has all of this energy, what should she do with it? She starts playing by herself, then. At first, she draws pictures, pretty pictures of herself and Susan, and the other creators, and even AX31. When she runs out of crayons and paper, she starts play with the toys they gave her - stuffed animals, dolls, all of that. But eventually even that gets boring, and she goes out looking for something to do.

She finds the creators in the lab, busy working at… something. She doesn't know what it is, but when she goes to look at something, she gets shooed away. Eventually, after she's been standing in the corner for twenty minutes (just like AX31 did, when she woke up), one of the creators takes notice of her and makes a thinking face. Eventually, he seems to come to a conclusion, and he smiles at X10N.

"Do you want to go visit your big brother, Ten?" He wraps his arm around her shoulder, and she happily leans against him - she's missed being hugged and cuddled, and this is the creator who liked her so much, who held her close and whispered into her neck. He hasn't come to visit her in a long time, though.

"Ax?" She absently bounces on the balls of her feet, feeling her… breasts bounce with her. She read the encyclopedias the creators had given her forever ago.

"Yes, AX31." The creator makes another thinking face, then smiles. "Would you like to stay with him, for a while?" He crouches in front of her, stroking her soft skin with one fat, white hand. "We're working on a new sibling for you two. A baby brother."

X10N wrinkles her eyebrows. "But… why do you need another sibling? You have me. I'm the marvel miracle." She feels the stirrings of something, and the look on her face is just like the look on her big brother's face when the creators told him about her.

"Nothing to worry about," the creator says easily, and begins to lead her towards AX31's room. He stops into her room, grabbing her plug and her favorite toy, a stuffed dog. Thus armed, he walks into AX31's room, ushering the girl in front of him with his hands on her shoulders, catching the red haired robot reading a book about the stars.

"What's she doing here?" AX31 looks up from his spot on his bed. "I thought you couldn't have the wonder child around the rabble." His tone is cold. For all of the fun he had with her last time, she's still his replacement.

"Ten needs some company, Ax. You're willing to do that much, at least?" The creator's voice is annoyed - he hasn't been able to play with either of the robots as of late. He hasn't been able to have his… fun lately, and the new project, the new "sibling" for AX31 and X10N won't be… fun. But Susan is the head of the research team, and she dictates, and she wants a baby. So they're making her a baby. They've already made replicas of X10N, albeit with a few alterations. The Kairi™ model will hit the stores soon, and it may be as popular as the Lea™ model, although the sales on him are slowing down. Who knows. Childless couples would be willing to pay a fortune for a baby that was almost real. But they've got the prototypes sitting around, and what would be the point of junking something that intricate. So they keep them in the background, until the time comes that they're useful for… something.

AX31 leers at his baby sister. "I'll take _good_ care of her," he agrees. He smirks at the creator - he knows that the creator knows the fun he had with his… baby sister, last time they were together. But he won't hurt her. Badly.

X10N stares up at her big brother, and smiles tentatively. He made her feel good, the last time they were together. And he's her big brother, so he'll take good care of her. The creators told her stories about big brothers, and how they protect and take care of their little sisters. So she smiles at him, holding her stuffed toy to her chest, and the creator pats her on the head and locks the door on the two of them, secure in the knowledge that they're both safe and sound, two mechanical people, the first of their kind. He wonders, vaguely, if they'll become legends - Adam and Eve, to the next generation. But he dismisses it, and returns to the lab to ponder circuitry and synthetic skin.

"So… you're happy to see your big brother again?" AX31's voice is snide as he looks her up and down. She looks the same - bright eyes, soft skin, tousled hair.

"Yeah," she says, and cautiously takes a step towards him. She's still practically in the doorway, and he is still sitting on his bed. "It got boring, by myself."

"So they're making the next generation, huh?" AX31 puts his book aside, and crooks his finger. "C'mere."

X10N pads over to him, her socked feet quiet on the tile of his floor. She looks up at him with her wide blue eyes and smiles her sunny smile. She likes her big brother, even if he does make her feel squirmy and twitchy, when she thinks about him. "Yeah. We're getting a baby sibling."

AX31 snorts. "Not for a good long while, we're not." He lifts her up by the underarms and sits her in his lap.

"Why not?" X10N absently slides her thumb into her mouth, a comfort ritual she discovered one boring evening. It seems she has an oral fixation (one of the creators thought it would be a good idea), and even if it doesn't make much sense, it is still there. She feels… sleepy, sort of. She can't sleep, but she needs to be charged up, and the best way to describe the "needing to be charged" feeling is sleepy.

AX31 cuddles her to his chest. He can feel the whir of the engine that functions as her heart, and he is bemused by the thumb sucking. The creators are all perverts, it seems. But… he can have fun with it.

X10N stretches luxuriously, then yawns. "Ax?"

"Yes?" AX31 notes her white belly, which sticks out from under her top and over the waistband of her pants. She's so very soft and so very cuddly, like a living plushie. She really will be a hit, on the market.

"Could you plug me in, please?" She lifts her shirt up, showing him the two sockets directly routed to her nervous system. She likes it when she gets plugged in - it feels a bit like when AX31 was playing with her, the last time she saw him. Maybe it'll feel like that again, since AX31 is the one plugging her in?

"Sure, sure." AX31's tone is vaguely flippant. "In a minute." He keeps holding her like this, quietly, for a moment, then says, "They told you that you're unique, right?" AX31 has her cuddled up close and personal, his cheek pressed against hers. "The creators said that you're special and one of a kind, right?"

"Well, yeah." X10N leans against him, her stuffed dog clutched to her chest. The hand not on her belly is stroking her hair back from her face. "I'm the miracle marvel."

"Did you ever stop to think about why they call you "ten"?" AX31 moves his hand up, to rest between her small breasts over her green top.

"It's part of my name. X-10-N." X10N's thumb goes back into her mouth.

"Do you know _why_ it's part of your name?" AX31 nuzzles the side of her neck, smelling her synthetic sweat scent. His cock is getting hard in his pants, pressing against her bottom.

"Because it is." She clutches his shirt in one fist, resting her cheek against his shoulder and taking her thumb out of her mouth.

"You're the tenth attempt." AX31 slides his hand under her top, stroking her soft belly. "There were nine before you, and you're the finished product."

"There… were?" X10N squirms, looking up at him. She's never thought about that. The creators have told her stories about her creation, although they gloss over details.

"Oh yes." AX31's hand cups one small breast in his hand. "There were thirty attempts, before they made me just right."

"Why… did it take so long?" Xion squirms, feeling him rubbing against her, feeling her own synthetic nerves prickle and twitch. She's getting wet between the legs, although a little meter in her brain is telling her that she's running low on lubricant and will need to… refill soon. She'll have to ask a creator, next time she sees one.

"Because they wanted to make sure that I was perfect." His thumb presses down on her nipple, then his fingers grab it, hard enough to make her cry out. "But you… you're better than I am, because it only took them nine tries to make you." He nips her ear, the hand not cupping her breast going between her legs to pet the crotch of her scrub pants against her, where she's tacky with the lubricant. "And our baby brother… he'll be even better."

X10N jerks against him and whimpers, biting her lip. "B-b-but… why?"

"Why what?" AX31 clutches her tighter, grinding against her. He can feel how wet she is under his fingers, and he likes the idea of sliding into her. He's never done that with another robot. Humans, yes, creators, but never with another robot. Would it be wrong of him, to do something like this with his… baby sister? But what does a robot know of right and wrong? If they're going to treat them like some hybridization of a machine and an animal, why not act the part?

"W-w-why are they making… us?" X10N clutches at his arm, pulling him closer to her. She's shaking, and she wonders faintly if there's something wrong with one of her circuits. Still, if it was an electric shortage, she would know, right? That would probably hurt, and this doesn't hurt, exactly. It feels new and alien, but it doesn't hurt.

AX13 shrugs, then shifts, lying her flat on her back on his bed, her legs akimbo and her black hair tousled. He looks down into her big blue eyes, and he can see the tiny cameras in her pupils recording everything. "They're the creators. Nobody knows why they do anything." He tugs on the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head, throwing it to the side and sitting back to examine her. She's pale, and hairless, but it's no surprise, because he is too. Her nipples are pale pink, and her breasts don't look completely developed. She's still got that gangliness about her limbs that suggests that her whole body is growing at different rates. It's a pity, that she'll be like this for the rest of her electronic life, however long it is.

"Susan, she said I was going to… to help teachers, when I got older." X10N fights the urge to cover her breasts - Susan told her that she shouldn't ever show them to any person, but AX31 isn't _technically_ a person, is he?

"So you're supposed to be a student?" AX31 tweaks her nipple between two fingers, but he wonders - why would an experimental student need a clitoris that reacts, or even breasts, for that matter? She's designed to be more than that, the same way he is. Well, they've got the extra parts. So they'll use them. He's talked to her about this before, of course - the first time they met. But he wants to hear it again, to process it.

"I th-think so," X10N says, staring at him over the curve of her belly and smiling slightly. Big brother does have such a nice face…. "Susan hasn't talked about it much, since her baby went away." She reaches forward, petting his spiky red hair, and wonders idly why he's asking her this. He asked her before, when they first met.

"Susan's baby didn't "go away"," AX31 says, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her scrubs and beginning to tug them down. "It died."

X10N wrinkles her forehead in thought, both at his actions and what he said. "What's died?"

"It's when a creator - a person - stops being." AX31 throws her pants off to the side and makes her own thinking face. He can't really taste anything - what's the point of tasting, after all, if you can't eat? - but he thinks that she would enjoy it if he stimulated her with his mouth. He looks down at her, with her hazy blue eyes and breasts that are heaving, even though she doesn't need to breathe. She's warmer to the touch as well, and AX31 is impressed at how much effort was put into making her look real. If he didn't know that she is his sister, he might think she was a real person.

"Stops… being?" X10N presses her knees together, rocking her hips gently against the air. She's never felt like this before - like her whole body is humming with too much electricity, like she was plugged in for too long. Speaking of plugging in…. "So they shut down?" She watches him, curiously, as he begins to fiddle with his own pants, tugging them down, revealing the strangest thing X10N has ever seen.

"What is _that_?" She asks, seeing the dark red… thing pressed up against AX31's stomach, just under his navel.

"That's my dick," AX31 says, and he grasps it in one hand. "It's the difference between boys and girls." He crawls on top of her, his weight resting on his elbows and his shirt hanging off of his skinny frame. He leans down and kisses her, wetly, or at least as wetly as he can. She isn't a very good kisser, but he can teach her. They've got time. His tongue strokes hers and his hands card through her thin black hair, while his hips rock against her, rubbing his erection against her.

X10N squirms and whines under him, rocking her hips and kissing him back to the best of her ability. She stores each sensation, each technique, in the vast cache of her brain to recall later, the way she does with everything else. Maybe big brother will want to do this with her again, later, and it would help to know, right? She whimpers, her knees pressing into his skinny ribs, and feels him rocking against her in turn. "Ax…?"

"Yeah?" AX31 kisses her under one ear, nips the lobe gently and sucks on it to see what happens. He's watched movies, movies where people (not creators, though), do things like this, and he remembers all of it, because he has nothing else to fill up his huge brain, now that they don't teach him anymore. So he'll test out all of the things he's learned on his baby sister, since it'll be nothing but the two of them for a good long time.

"W-what are we… doing?" X10N looks at him over the curve of her belly, her fingers working through the spikes of his hair.

"We're making ourselves feel good." AX31 reaches between her legs to thumb her clit, making her jerk her hips up. "We don't really have much else to do, right?" He doesn't let her answer - he kisses her again, longer, until she's nothing but a squirming, mewling mess under him. "You want big brother to make you feel good, Ten?" He is panting, even though he doesn't need to breathe.

"Y-y-yes," X10N pants, her breasts rising and falling with each deep breath she takes. "Yes, I d-d-do, please." She fists the covers in her hands, because the electrical impulses racing up and down her circuits are making her want thrash about and make noise, although she isn't entirely sure why. She can feel her battery reserves start to drain, though, and that is a bit worrying. Well, she would be worried, if not for the fact that the sweet electricity (and even if she doesn't know from taste, she still knows what "sweet" is like) is doing everything it can to sap her logic centers.

AX31 clamors over her, his knees pressing into her hips and his cock pressing against the wet place between her legs, just like with the lady creators.

"Ax?" X10N looks concerned. "What are you d-d-doing with that?" She likes the way the finger feels against her, but she doesn't understand why he's positioning himself like that. If she didn't know better, she'd think that he is going to push that thing… _into_ her, and that wouldn't work, would it? She doesn't have anywhere down there that things go into.

"I'm making us both feel really good, baby sister," AX31 promises her, guiding himself between her legs with one hand. When he finds the place that he is looking for, he presses his hips forward and pushes in.

X10N squalls and jerks against him, her heels digging into the bedding. It's… strong. It's strong and she isn't sure if it hurts or not, but she does know that it's a new feeling and she isn't entirely sure if she likes it. Well, she'd be more sure if not for the fact that she's being overwhelmed by the sensations rushing through her whole body, making her jerk and spasm like she's being electrocuted.

"Fuck," AX31 growls, pressing his face into her neck and pressing himself all the way in. She feels completely different from the lady creators - she's tighter, cooler, wetter, and she's holding on to his cock with all of her strong, synthetic muscles. His hands are on her hips, gripping them hard enough to bruise, but she can't bruise, because she's like him, with electricity humming through her circuits.

X10N whimpers, squeezing him and starting to rock her hips the way her programming is telling her to. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't know a lot of things. She wraps her arms around AX31's neck, her hands squeezing her elbows. She can hear the faint "whir" of machinery whenever his hips and her hips move, and she wonders absently if she's noticing this because of it being a new thing, or because of her just paying so much attention to her body. She's never really felt like this before, felt this jerking, twitching fullness holding her down and pinning her to the bed, and she isn't sure if she likes it or not, but she knows that big brother does, and she likes making big brother happy.

AX31 nuzzles into the side of her neck. He's going to come soon - unless otherwise ordered, he can't stay erect for a very long time - and he is vaguely curious as to how he can make her come. He can see that her battery is being drained, her movements getting slower, her breathing getting deeper. They can't die in the conventional sense from low power, but they can go into a mode to reserve power, effectively putting them into a coma until they are refueled. Still, he doesn't want his baby sister to do that. It would be weird, like fucking a corpse. So he pushes himself in as far as he can and comes, shuddering and shaking. He doesn't ejaculate - the creators probably saw it as an unnecessary mess or something - but his whole body spasms, and the world goes faintly white for a few moments.

X10N whimpers and stares up at him, her eyes slightly glassy. It's starting to get dark, on the edges of her vision, and she's vaguely worried. She's never felt this before. "Big brother…?" She makes a quiet whining noise when he pulls out of her, feeling the slip-slide of the sticky lubricant on her thighs. She isn't expecting him to lift her up, isn't expecting him to cradle her close to him like that. She rests her head on his shoulder, sliding her fingers into her mouth in an attempt to find comfort in it. It is comforting, no doubt aided by her programming.

AX31 carries her to the chair he has, right next to the wall socket. He carefully plugs the prongs into her lower back, sitting her down gently on the chair. Then he plugs the other side of the cable into the wall, and stands back to watch.

X10N's eyes jerk open, and she wails as she feels the thing she felt last time she visited big brother, crashing and roiling through her circuits. She shakes and shudders, so much that she's scared that her brain will overload, but when it finally clears, she opens her eyes and AX31 is kneeling in front of her with a surprisingly tender expression.

"We're the only ones like each other, baby sister," he tells her, taking each of her tiny hands in his and kissing the palms. He feels a wash of tenderness towards her that he doesn't understand, but he doesn't care. Instead, he presses her hand against his cheek. "I'll take care of you and you'll take care of me, okay?"

X10N nods feebly, stroking his cheekbones. "Okay, big brother." The way he's looking at her is making something in her emotion circuits feel tight and soft.

AX31 smiles at her, kissing her knee, and she closes her eyes, leaning back against the wall.

When the creator comes back a few days later, he isn't surprised by AX31's request for more lubricant - he rather expected that. What he is surprised at the way he has X10N in his lap, reading to her from another one of his books. AX31 was often hostile towards X10N, and to see him being this tender is… unexpected. He would be unable to _really_ hurt her, of course, but this type of cuddly intimacy? The creator mentally shrugs and gives him the lubricant, then returns to the lab, where he is working on the manipulations of one tiny hand.

When the newest project - V - opens his eyes, AX31 and X10N are both there. X10N insists they let her hold her new baby brother, and the creators know that she won't harm him. So they hand over the baby robot, wrapped in a blanket and squirming about, waving his tiny fists in the air and gazing about with his milky blue eyes.

One of the creators shivers when he sees them - the big, male robot, leaning over the small female, who is holding a baby. They look like a real family, albeit a slightly odd one. For the first time, he thinks, really thinks, about the fact that these robots that they've created are alive. They've created life. As he watches X10N rock the baby and AX31 wrap his arms around her shoulders, the creator shivers, feeling the first seed of fear plant itself in his soul.

The robots are blissfully unaware, of course. How are they to know that they are, indeed, the Adam and Eve of the future, carrying the downfall of meat and bone humanity in their mechanical hearts and circuit board brains?


End file.
